Remus lupin
Professor Remus John3 Lupin, O.M. (First Class), (10 March, 1960 – 2 May, 1998), also known as Moony, was a half-blood wizard and the only son of Lyall and Hope Lupin (née Howell). He was afflicted with lycanthropy during his childhood, as a result of Fenrir Greyback's revenge against Lyall. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. During his school years he was one of the Marauders, best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauder's Map. Physical appearance Remus was described as having a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, as he progressed through his thirties, became more and more grey. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing is consistently shabby and patched, presumably because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf. Magical abilities and skills * Flying: As seen during the instance where he escorted Harry with the rest of the Advance Guard from 4 Privet Drive in 1995,11 Remus was actually a skilful flyer, being able to evade and duel Death Eaters while supporting an injured George during the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997.15 * Occlumency (possibly): Remus was possibly a skilled occlumens. While teaching at Hogwarts he was able to hide the fact that Sirius Black was an Animagus despite working closely with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, both of whom were skilled at Legilimency. He possibly using Occlumency when Snape inquired him about the Marauder's Map. It's equally possible that neither Dumbledore or Snape attempted to read his thoughts. Given Remus's secretive nature and control over his emotions he would likely be skilled in this art. * Teaching skills: Despite his lack of previous teaching experience and his poverty lifestyle, Remus nevertheless proved to be a very skilled and talented teacher when he was briefly the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. This was because his lessons were more practical rather than theoretical and he had a profound understanding of his students, which motivated even Neville to improve. He was an enthusiastic teacher, inspiring students to take part and was very fair. Unlike the two teachers before him, he actually had a desire to teach students. As a result of his effective teaching methods, almost everyone (except some of the Slytherin students) regarded him as the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher ever in the school despite his poor and shabby appearance and the revelation that he was a werewolf. His teaching skills were also effective enough to keep the Slytherin students and other wrongdoers under control even though they were critical of his poor and shabby appearance. Relationships Family The extent of Remus' relationship with his family is unknown, aside from how adored he was by his parents. During Remus' youth, his father offended Fenrir Greyback, causing Greyback to attack Remus, when he was merely four years old. Mr and Mrs Lupin are known to have been concerned over Remus being a werewolf, believing that this condition meant their son would be unable to attend Hogwarts. However, this was proven untrue. Marauders As a hogwarts student, Remus became good friends with fellow Gryffindors James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. In their second year, Remus' friends figured out that he was a werewolf; instead of shunning him, as many in the wizarding world would have, they learned how to become Animagi by their fifth year to accompany Remus on his monthly transformations, preventing him from hurting himself.9 Because he was grateful to his friends, Remus cut them a lot of slack20; despite being dismayed by their bullying of Severus Snape, he did not attempt to stop them. Though he was his house's prefect, Remus had difficulty trying to curb his friends' mischievous behavior.11 However, Remus was not without a mischief-making streak himself, contributing to the invention of the Marauder's Map. Severus snape Severus snape, a slytherin student in remus' year, shared a strong enmity with remus' close friends james potter and sirius black, who outright bullied snape on occasion. Although not friendly with Snape, Remus never behaved cruelly to him. It is possible that he may have subtly identified with or sympathised with the lonely, isolated Snape, seeing a reflection of himself and how he would have been treated if he hadn't found the protection of his friends. Later in life, he said that he deeply regretted not having done anything to stop the bullying. Lily Evans Remus met lily evans while they were both attending hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily was not on good terms with two of Remus' dearest friends, James and Sirius, but that did not mean she disliked Remus as well, given that he acted more mature and thoughtful than his friends, and did not participate in their bullying though he did nothing to stop them either. Harry potter Remus met harry potter, the son of his late friends james and lily potter, for the first time since he was an infant, 1993 when he saved harry from dementors on the hogwarts express. Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts during Harry's third year, and quickly became his favorite professor. The two bonded very closely. Remus found Harry to be; intelligent, kind, and an excellent Seeker, and had strong empathy for the pain that he had experienced throughout his life. Seeing him as the devoted, informative, fair and supportive man he is, Harry admired and cared about Remus even after he found out that he was a werewolf. Hermione granger and ron Weasley Hermione granger and ron weasley were among the students who were very impressed by remus' teaching when he was defense against the dark arts for their third year. Hermione deduced that Remus was a werewolf early in the year, but kept this discovery to herself, not even telling her best friends; this is likely because she disapproved of the prejudice against werewolves and knew exposing the truth would hurt Remus. Although Ron initially reacted with fear to the revelation that Remus was a werewolf, he continued to admire and like Remus. In turn, Remus was fond of Ron and Hermione, and was particularly impressed by the latter's cleverness.9 Ron and Hermione were shown to be very trusting of Lupin; when he appeared at Grimmauld Place, they lowered their wands as soon as he declared his name, something he reproached them for, "speaking as their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Also, they both disapproved when Harry yelled at Remus for leaving his wife during her pregnancy, although they did not entirely disagree with Harry's reasoning. Albus dumbledore Albus dumbledore was considered by many to be the gretest wizard of all time, and remus lupin was among his many admirers and staunch supporters. Dumbledore was Remus' Headmaster during his time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore accepted Remus into his school despite knowing his being a werewolf, as he valued Remus' strength of character and ability, and disregarded the stigma associated with his condition; the headmaster personally approached the Lupin family to invite Remus to school, knowing full well of the circumstances. In fact, it was Dumbledore who, by several special precautions, ensured that Remus' werewolf status was kept secret during his school years, effectively preventing him from being ostracised from his school mates. Weasley family Remus was always friendly with the weasley family. He knew Arthur Weasley since the First Wizarding War, and they became friends again after Dumbledore led the second Order of the Phoenix. Arthur and Remus fought together at the Battle of the Seven Potters, where the latter was paired with Arthur's son, George. He saved George's life, as George would have fallen off his broomstick when he was cursed by Severus Snape. Arthur later thanked him for taking care of his son. Hogwarts residents When lupin was a student at hogwarts, the professors seemed to like him, especially minerva mcgonagall, who was his head of house. His professors probably considered Lupin a skilled wizard and a very good student, as he was made a prefect in his fifth year. Order of the phoenix Remus had a good relationship with most of the order of the phoenix. In addition to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the Marauders, Lily Evans, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, and Minerva McGonagall, he was friends with many of members. Behind the scenes * David Thewlis was disappointed about his smaller appearances in the films, expressing a desire to be more involved.[citation needed] * Originally, Remus and Nymphadora were supposed to survive the Battle of Hogwarts, but Rowling eventually killed them off as compensation after sparing Arthur Weasley from the death, as he was originally intended to die in either the fifth book or the seventh book. * The Marauders write their names on the Marauder's Map in this order: Remus, Peter, Sirius and James. Ironically, this, when reversed, is the order in which they die, James being the first in 1981, Godric's Hollow; Sirius in 1996, Department of Mysteries; Peter in March 1998, Malfoy Manor; Remus in May 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * The witch who pushes the lunch trolley, Remus, and Horace Slughorn are the only adults ever to be seen travelling to Hogwarts on the school train in the book series (the latter is never shown on the train in the films). Though the conductor is never shown in the books, he is seen in some of the video game adaptations. * With his marriage to Nymphadora Tonks, Remus became related through his wife to the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges, the Weasleys, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and other pure-blood families.22 * It was predicted by many fans that Wormtail would kill Remus with his silver hand, as Remus is a werewolf. However, J.K. Rowling mentioned in an interview that, contrary to what is seen in films, in her view werewolves are not affected by silver. Ironically the Marauder that does die by the silver hand is not Lupin, but Wormtail himself. * In the film version of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince', Remus and Nymphadora were already in a relationship, rather then Remus initially rejecting her feelings since during the Christmas scene at The Burrow she calls him "sweetheart". * Remus survived the longest out of all the Marauders, beating Wormtail by some chapters in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. * After the Battle of the Seven Potters, 13 people (Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid) gathered in The Burrow to mourn the death of Alastor Moody. Afterwards, Remus stood up and offered to look for Moody's dead body. Later in the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus was killed by Antonin Dolohov thus making another of Trelawney's predictions come true for the third time (first time on Albus Dumbledore, and second on Sirius Black) : that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die. However, as it is not known when Remus died, it is possible that Fred died before him. * In an earlier draft of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Defence Against the Dark Arts class may have been taught by a woman.23 * His name is the inspiration for the wizard rock bands Remus and the Lupins and The Remus Lupins. * According to StarDate Online's Moon Phase Calculator, Remus' birth date (10 March, 1960), fell two days before a full moon. * Remus Lupin is unique among the teachers as he calls students per their first names, not surnames. The only other teachers that are known to do this is the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. * Remus Lupin is the only Marauder to be on anything resembling civil terms with Severus Snape as adults. Sirius and Snape had often argued as adults. Pettigrew was treated with contempt by Snape, going so far into being treated as a house servant at Snape's personal residence at Spinner's End. * David Thewlis has said that Prisoner of Azkaban director Alfonso Cuaron told him to portray Remus as a "gay junkie".24 * Although Remus provides most of the books' information on the Patronus Charm, his own Patronus was never revealed in any of the books or media associated with the franchise until the release of the final chapters of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on Pottermore. His corporeal Patronus takes the form of a wolf, rather than a werewolf. Despite this, he normally preferred to purposely cast it as a non-corporeal form, as he considered the corporeal form to be too much of a giveaway.8 * J. K. Rowling has indirectly stated that, if Remus Lupin were to take a Myers–Briggs Type Indicatorassessment, his personality type would be ENFJ.25 * The irony of his status as a werewolf and his desire to be liked and belong is that wolves are social animals that tend to live in packs and act in the interests of all, reflecting his selfless and self-sacrificing nature. This, combined with the typically savage side of his werewolf forms presents an almost yin-yang-like inner conflict, with his human form representing the better half of his wolfish personality, such as his intelligence, kindness, adaptability, and desire to defend. All the while his werewolf form represents the more savage aspects of wolves, such as feral wrath, gluttony, and lust. * Another bit of irony is in his love of chocolate, as it is poisonous to wolves and other canines. * In the films Remus is shown to be a fan of jazz music, and owns an antique record player. * Remus' tendency to nurture those around him, particularly children, is fitting, as wolves' social structure commonly involves all members of the pack looking after and teaching the pups. Yet another instance where Remus lives up to the nobler aspects of his wolfish nature. Rather ironically, he considered himself unfit for parenthood. Notes and references # ↑ Pottermore # ↑ 1The Lupin family is known British. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 World Book Day webchat, 4 March, 2004 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 Harry Potter Limited Edition (See this image) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 5 (The Dementor) - "Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 6 (Draco's Detour) - "...Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with grey,..." # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 7 (The Boggart in the Wardrobe) # ↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 8.3 8.4 8.5 8.6 8.7 Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Remus Lupin" at Pottermore # ↑ 9.00 9.01 9.02 9.03 9.04 9.05 9.06 9.07 9.08 9.09 9.10 9.11 9.12 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ Despite the lack of evidence most believe this prank happened in the Marauder's sixth year but the memories in chapter 33 of Deathly Hallows are presented in chronological order which puts this prank even before their fifth. # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 11.5 11.6 11.7 11.8 11.9 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ JK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ 15.0 15.1 15.2 15.3 15.4 15.5 15.6 15.7 15.8 15.9 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007 # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) # ↑ Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SECURITY" (Daily Prophet, 12 April 2014) # ↑ Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Patronus Charm" at Pottermore # ↑ 20.0 20.1 26 June 2003 Interview with J.K. Rowling at Royal Albert Hall # ↑ See this interview on the Pottermore Insider # ↑ Black family tree # ↑ HP Lexicon's transcript of JKR's notes # ↑ http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/04/every-so-often-remus-lupin-is-gay # ↑ .@LokiLockedLupin Er - no. They've got Lupin and Dumbledore the wrong way round for starters. by J. K. Rowling on Twitter # ↑ Court record of the legal dispute between J.K. Rowling and HP lexicon over the proposed publication by the latter of an unauthorised and unofficial Harry Potter encyclopaedia # ↑ MSNBC interview # ↑ 15 August 2004 Edinburgh Book Festival with J.K. Rowling